Certain automobile components are typically made with aluminum alloys produced by traditional die cast methods such as high pressure die casting (“HPDC”). HPDC is suitable for the production of thin-walled components. HPDC components may have undesired porosity caused by turbulence and solidification shrinkage, which make these components unsuitable for thick-walled components. HPDC components can also exhibit an undesirable skin effect, whereby the outer layer of the component, or the skin, exhibits relatively less porosity, but the rest of the component exhibits unacceptable levels of porosity, representing degradation in the microstructure of the component beneath the skin. Porosity can have an adverse effect on the ductility or elongation of the component, thus rendering it less suitable for use, especially in automobile components. Currently, thick-walled components may be made with a 380 or 383 aluminum alloy made by HPDC.